thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Sugar (Bugs)
Lina: Goro held the jade pendant in his hand, squeezing it so hard it cut into his palm. He couldn't believe Hansel and Mishka had let him just walk off with it, but just as well. Now it was his. He loved this kind of shit. Someday, when the world was back to normal, he'd take it to a dealer, and... God, fuck, Nixie had never fixed the hole she'd made in the captain's quarters. Goro scrambled up the stairs so fast he was practically on all fours, tripping on every other step. Up on deck he sprinted for her door, and started pounding on it. "Nixie! Nixie, wake up! Wake up!" Coyote: Sugar’s shaking voice came through the door. “Goro?” Her voice was tight. “Oh—I’m awake. C-can you p-pick the lock? I c-can’t get to the.... door.” Lina: "Pick? No, I don't... I don't have..." He tried the handle, like somehow his frantic urgency could have magically unlocked it. "Why can't you get to the door?" Coyote: There was a long, long silence. Then Nixie said, “Don’t, um. Don’t freak out. But.” Then a longer silence. Lina: "Nixie. What. Is it." Coyote: “The floor,” Nixie said. “H-has those. Seeds. On it. Lots of them. I’m on—I’m on a chair. It’s okay, though. It’s okay. Don’t freak out. I just—“ Another break. “I can, I can set them all on fire. But it’ll—it’ll burn everything in the r-room. I don’t.... I don’t know what to do.” Lina: "How many? Estimate." Important to know, before he told her to burn the whole fucking ship. Coyote: “Um—“ A quick silence. “There’s.... they’re coming off a thing. Fuck. A hand. A green h-hand? It’s crawling around. They’re coming... out of it, out of the stump, like it’s... m-making them somehow. It m-made a lot. While I was asleep. There’s—“ a long silence. Counting. “Fifty six. Fifty seven.” Lina: "Close your mouth and put your hand over it. Even if one gets in somehow, bite it. Spit it out. They're weak. Nixie, listen. They're weak, and you are not. Stomp on them. The hand... I... I don't know, kick it, or step around it. Come to the door. I'll help you. Keep your hand over your mouth." Coyote: “Okay. Right. Okay. Just bugs. Right.” There was a faint thump, then more silence. Very faint, padded footsteps, rapid. Rattling as she undid the locks. Then Nixie stepped outside and shut the door behind her immediately. Barefoot, wearing soft pajamas, hair loose, unbraided, and undone, the way it was at night. Lina: He pulled her into his arms, lifted her off her feet, and backed away from the door. He set her down again, weak with relief, but he kept holding her close. One hand in her hair, his chin resting on top of her head. They had to... do things. There was a situation. But he didn't think he could let go of her. It seemed impossible. His chin bumped against one of her horns. Was that--alright? Was she sensitive there? He tilted his head back far, looking straight up at the night sky. He realized his mouth was open, and he clamped it shut. Coyote: And there was that smitten feeling again. When he picked her up, she felt warm all over, and flushed. It made her feel... guilty, too, though. Like maybe he wouldn't like her feeling like that. He was such a good friend. Later. She'd ask him to go on a date later, after all the Diva business was done, so it wouldn't feel awkward when he gently let her down and moved out of her room. But she thought about kissing him, for a moment. They really ought to take care of the larvae. But-- for a second-- she thought about the thing Mishka told her about getting boys to kiss you. She leaned up like she was going to kiss him, then didn't. She tilted her head up and touched Goro's jawline for a brief second, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Then she just held there, precisely two inches away. She had to stand on her toes a bit to make it work. Mishka told her to hold this for three seconds, then drop it. No kiss. The first time. Lina: For a second, he thought she was going to kiss him. And he didn't think about it, he just moved in. Then froze when she did, their mouths two inches away from each other. His was open again, like he was some slack-jawed moron. He knew he should close it. But... god... it was like she had him under a spell. Her fingertips on his jaw. Her eyes looking into his. He leaned in and kissed her. Once, twice, and on the third time he held it. For a moment. Ah, shit, he was supposed to ask first. What the fuck was he doing? He released her and spun around, clapping a hand over his mouth. Well, that was one way to keep larvae from crawling in. Kissing. Fuck. Oh god. Maybe it didn't count since it was the middle of the night and they were supposed to be sleeping. Maybe she'd forget in the morning. Really? He was losing his goddamn mind. He moved his hand. "Larvae. We need to hunt them down." Coyote: Oh wow. Oh no, she'd fucked it up, she thought, panicked, when he kissed her. If she'd done it right, he was supposed to hold still. But, fuck, she didn't really care. Her hands balled up by her side. He kissed her twice, quickly, each time jerking away like he'd thought better of it. Then the last time, he held it, and Nixie just held there. His skin was cold from the night air, and she was still warm from bed. Then he pulled away again, and Nixie made a small, protesting noise. He clapped a hand over his mouth, staring at her in shock. Oh no. Okay. Mishka had said-- Mishka had said that move made people, like, kiss you, but apparently-- Goro didn't want to kiss her? Apparently the move was just too powerful. Oh, fuck this. She'd already done it wrong. "Oh, drat," she said. "Goro, you-- you did it wrong. It's supposed to be one big-- here, let me show you." She leaned up, laced her fingers through his hair, and pulled him down a bit. Kissed him hard and quick, the proper way. Long and hard. She felt-- hot inside, and wanted to touch him. She clasped his hand and squeezed it. Then she let go. Her entire body felt hot, now. Nixie had been reading a lot of very romantic books recently (a lot, especially ones with half-elves) and according to her notes, this was not how first kisses were supposed to happen. "We did it wrong," she said. "We um-- oh, drat. Okay. That was-- that was really good, that was great, gosh, I like you so much. I've been thinking about that for ages. But. But we need to pretend that didn't happen and do it again later, right? Properly." Lina: "Uh-huh," he said. But then he moved in again. Kissed her just as hard, walking her backwards until she was pressed against the railing, and wrapped his arms around her. He still had the pendant squeezed in one hand. He thought about how upset she'd be if she knew about it, knew what it was, how Mishka had worn it and how Goro had it now. But he kept kissing her. The damn sea trolls, though. The fucking hand crawling around in her room. Spawning larvae, apparently. This was not the time. But... oh, god. She was sweeter than candy. And she wanted this. She'd been planning it. Was he nuts? He really was losing his mind, wasn't he? He forced himself to pull away, and he drew in a long breath. He couldn't look directly at her. He'd probably kiss her again if he did. "Yes," he said, eyes pinned to the dark water. "This never happened, you're right. No one saw. Now we really need to find the larvae." Coyote: That made perfect sense. Goro was a rational man. Nixie smiled delightedly before she caught herself and remembered to look aloof. ... Well. Actually. She glanced around. Mishka wasn't here. What was the point of following the notes? They'd already gotten off-course and done it wrong. Might as well just keep all this secret and do it however she and Goro wanted. Her tail lashed. Secrets. She liked that. END Category:Text Roleplay